First Bad Habit
by Among-Stars
Summary: Gabriella's always tried making the best of what she's got in life. When mysterious and seemingly all bad boy Troy crash lands into her life, the things she's wanted start to change. They always say to learn to love what's good for you, but what about what's bad for you? Is it right to love a bad habit? TxG. Rated M just in case for drug references and what may happen later on.
1. Chapter One

First Bad Habit

_**Yes, this story is titled after a song off of Vanessa's sophomore album because I started writing this when that first came out and the song has been my inspiration every day since. Enjoy!**_

**A man is already halfway in love with any woman who listens to him.****  
-Brendan Francis**

Chapter 1

_Isabella Montez sighed as she wiped down the kitchen counter one final time. She had been cleaning up the leftover messes from the mutual parties that had occurred at the Montez household that night honoring both of her children, who were now safely tucked into bed._

_She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already well past midnight and her husband still wasn't home. She had been hoping that he would show up since she reminded him when he left for work that morning about what events were supposed to happen that day, but she knew she should have never gotten her hopes up._

_After putting away the last of the dishes, throwing away the empty pizza boxes and wiping down all of the sticky surfaces, Isabella found herself leaning against the counter, hair falling out of the tight bun she tried to fit it all up into as the exhaustion showed clearly on her Hispanic features. She could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing minutes later along with footsteps heading in her direction._

_She stood tall and turned around, coming face to face with her husband, Joseph Montez. His suit jacket was hanging on his arm, his briefcase in one hand while the other worked to loosen the tie from around his neck as he unbuttoned his work shirt as if that was where he had previously came from. But Isabella knew better._

"_God, was work crazy today. How was your day baby," he asked, stepping over to kiss her, but when her head turned he knew this was not going to be a peaceful night. "What's wrong now Isabella? What have I done wrong now?"_

"_If you don't already know, then what's the point in telling you?"_

"_Damn it! What the hell do you want from me, huh?"_

"_I want you to want to be here! Spend time with your kids, act like you love them , and act like you love me! I know the last thing you want to do is be here with me, but at least be there for your children!"_

_Joe rolled his eyes, setting his briefcase down. "What are you going on about?"_

"_Do you know what happened today? Do you know what Andrew did or what Gabriella accomplished? No you don't, because you're too busy fucking your little whore of a secretary behind my back!" Isabella screamed at her husband. Little did either of them know, they had an audience a few feet away, sitting behind the wall on the stairs._

"_Excuse me?" An 11 year old Gabriella heard the voice of her father as she sat silently, not moving, witnessing another of the many arguments her parents had._

"_You heard me Joseph! I'm not stupid. You come home every night way past midnight when the office closes at 5. You take that little slut to dinner and then you go back to her apartment and then you have sex with her! And then you have to nerve to come back home and kiss me and climb into bed with me, smelling like her and acting like nothing ever fucking happened!"_

"_I don't know what you're…"_

"_Don't bullshit me Joseph! Gabriella had a dance recital today that you missed. She kept asking me when you would show up and I had nothing to tell her, nothing to say to make it better. And Andrew, he had a football game today and he made his first touchdown and when he asked me if you had seen it I had to tell him that you didn't come. You didn't even bother."_

_Gabriella felt a tear slip from where she was trying to hold it back as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see her 14 year old brother's solemn face as he sat next to her on the stairs._

"_Isabella, work has been hard okay. I am trying to support this family."_

"_By sleeping with your secretary? Is she paying you? Are you getting a raise? Because I'm not understanding. Joseph you don't even have to stay for me. You don't have to love me, you don't even have to stay with me. But I would hope that you would want to be there for your kids."_

"_Well maybe I'm just not into this life anymore."_

"_This life!?" Isabella exclaimed. "This is your life! Whether you like it or not. You should have thought about that 14 years ago before you got me pregnant!"_

"_I was 20 years old Isabella! You were 16! I wasn't even supposed to be seeing you at the time, what was I supposed to do, leave you alone to raise a baby by yourself?"_

"_If that's the only reason you asked me to marry you, then you can just take it back! 14 years and this is just coming out now?"_

_Joe nodded. "Yeah, 14 fucking years of my life that I wasted with you and this family!"_

_Gabriella sat, her head buried into Andrew's shoulder as her tears came silently at full force now._

_Isabella took a step back, tears pricking her eyes. "You don't mean that."_

_Joseph slammed his fist down on the counter, frustrated. "That's the problem, Isabella, I do! I regret that year so much. It was one year of my life that I wish night after night I could have taken back. I wish I would have never gone to that bar, I wish I would have never met you, never tricked myself into thinking I loved you, because all I did was make a huge mistake that I became stuck with. I never wanted this life and I regret all those decisions each and every day."_

_Isabella turned, hiding her face as she wiped her tears. "Are you happy now," he asked her. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm not happy, I don't want this life. I never wanted you or the kids, but once they happened, what was I supposed to do?"_

"_So why'd you stay? Why didn't you just say all this shit when I first got pregnant? Why didn't you leave after I had Andrew? Why the fuck did you get me pregnant again!?"_

_He shrugged, not being able to look her in her eyes. "I felt like it was an obligation. It was either stay with you or pay child support. I didn't have the money at the time."_

_She nodded, swallowing her tears as Gabriella and Andrew sat praying for a better ending than where this was headed. "So I was a last resort?"_

"_Honestly, yes. I've been cheating on you with Alyssa for 7 months now," he admitted, making a strangled cry come from his wife's throat. "I don't love you and I'm not sure I ever fully did and I don't want to live this life anymore."_

_As more tears fell from the 30 year old mother's eyes, she looked up at him with a hard look on her face. "Then leave."_

"_Excuse me, this is my home!"_

"_I SAID LEAVE! FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE JOE!"_

"_Isabella…"_

"_FUCK YOU! I don't ever want to see your face again. Go live with your fucking whore. Pack all your shit and go!"_

_The two children hiding on the stairs could feel the hurt and anger radiating off of their mother as she screamed at the man they had once known as Dad to leave. They heard the silence that followed in which the 34 year old man turned and walked away from his wife, walking to the stairs. He stopped, seeing the two faces sitting on the staircase, not bearing to actually look at them._

_Isabella came behind him with a tear-streaked face, just as her children moved out the way for their father to go up the stairs. Gabriella immediately ran into her mother's arms, squeezing tightly, while Andrew stood tall by her side, as if he needed to protect her. Isabella could only stroke the head of her daughter and wrap her arm around the shoulders of her son as they listened to the sounds of Joseph packing a bag upstairs. When he came back down, he stopped at the entrance to the house, turning back and walking over to his children. He bent down to Gabriella's level, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then turned to press his hand to Andrew's cheek._

_Isabella kept her stone face as her husband stood up, looking at her once more before he turned and walked out the door. Never to come back again._

_As the door closed, Isabella felt her legs fall from under her as she tumbled to the ground in tears. With her kids immediately by her side, they all cried together. "It'll all be okay," she murmured to them through her tears. But they all knew it was far from it. This would never be okay._

~FBH~

A now 17 year old Gabriella Montez walked through the door of her home, dropping her bag near the hall table and hooking her keys back on the right key ring on the rack. "Mom! I'm home!" She called absent mindedly flicked through the stack of mail on the table. "Mom, you here?"

"In the kitchen," she heard the faint reply and she walked in catching her mom at the counter with a client. The woman was signing papers as her mother finished up her explaining of plans. "So I'll get this paperwork processed and I should have one of my decorators out by Tuesday. And I will call you with further information when I know."

Gabriella watched silently as the woman thanked her mother and acknowledged her before she disappeared out the front door and it became just her and her mom. "Hi, another deal closed?"

Isabella nodded, cleaning the papers off the counter and into a manila folder. "She's redecorating because her son officially moved out last week. Done with college and into his own apartment. Her husband passed a few years back so it's just her now and she's looking to make it her own, you know, be a bit selfish in her designs. But anyway, how was your day?"

Gabriella shrugged, setting the mail down on the counter for her mom to look at. "Just like yesterday. School, practice, and then home."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "There's got to be more than that sweetheart. Nine hours a day that you're out of this house most days and that's all there is to say? I don't believe that."

Gabriella sighed, knowing the routine and moving to the fridge. "Believe it."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" came the sudden question from her mother.

She turned to look at her confused. "What? Why would you ask that? Of course I'm okay Mom. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, looking her daughter up and down. "I just…feel like there are a lot of things that could be better. I know with your dad and the…"

"Mom, trust me when I say, my life is fine."

Isabella looked at her daughter, seeing parts of herself in her. "Okay, I just know we've been through so much these last couple of years…"

"And the only reason we got through it is because of our amazing mother," Gabriella supplied. "I'm happy Mom, there's nothing more that I could want."

Gabriella kept eye contact with her, promising with her eyes that was okay and that everything was fine.

Her mother nodded, giving her a quick squeeze on the arm before disappearing upstairs to her room, leaving Gabriella in the kitchen alone. The younger woman then glanced at the wall, tears behind her eyes threatening to fall.

She didn't have the heart to tell her mother that she was right, although she knew she should, how could she after everything? After all they'd been through so much, Gabriella was surprised they were still together standing strong and she was grateful for that. She didn't want to test it; she wasn't about to ruin what they'd worked so hard to make better. She should have been happy right where she was but Gabriella couldn't shake the feeling of wanting, needing more.

She wanted to test her limits, she wanted to get her chance to be who she wasn't. She was ready to accept the changes, take some risks and see where it would land her but she feared it was too soon. Too soon to let go of herself and way too soon to jump into something she could possibly not be ready for.

Gabriella's life wasn't slowing down, it was moving ahead fast, speeding into a vortex of things she couldn't handle and the coming months ahead would be the ones that would matter the most.

_**Gabriella's outfit link is in profile under new story title! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! A lot of people add me to favorites and alerts, but please understand that reviews mean a lot to me and I'll be looking for a certain amount of them before I post again, so please please please, if you're taking the time to add me to your lists, just review as well even if it is just "Good" or "Nice" or something that let's me know you like it. THANKS!**_


	2. Chapter Two

First Bad Habit

_**Previously**_

_As more tears fell from the 30 year old mother's eyes, she looked up at him with a hard look on her face. "Then leave."_

"_Excuse me, this is my home!"_

"_I SAID LEAVE! FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE JOE!"_

"_Isabella…"_

"_FUCK YOU! I don't ever want to see your face again. Go live with your fucking whore. Pack all your shit and go!"_

_As the door closed, Isabella felt her legs fall from under her as she tumbled to the ground in tears. With her kids immediately by her side, they all cried together. "It'll all be okay," she murmured to them through her tears. But they all knew it was far from it. This would never be okay._

**xx**

"_Okay, I just know we've been through so much these last couple of years…"_

"_And the only reason we got through it is because of our amazing mother," Gabriella supplied. "I'm happy Mom, there's nothing more that I could want."_

**xx**

_The family had been through so much, Gabriella was surprised they were still together standing strong as one, but she was grateful for that and hoped that she could be a factor in keeping it that way._

**Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives****  
-C.S. Lewis**

Chapter 2

Gabriella sat, her legs crossed, tapping her pencil on the desk as she waited impatiently for the bell to ring. It was the last class before lunch and she was itching to get away and just be with her friends for a little bit. Any more of teachers throwing work at her and she was going to go crazy. Shooting up as soon as the bell rang, Gabriella made her way to the locker to meet her best friend. When she turned the corner, Taylor McKessie was already standing there, a bright smile on her face.

"Took you long enough. Ready?" Gabriella nodded and they fell into step together, Taylor noticing the quietness of her friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess. It's been a long week and I ready for it to be over with."

"Tell me about it," Taylor responded. "And it's only Wednesday. Talk about cruel."

"Yeah, Chemistry is definitely kicking my butt too."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this statement. "Oh please, you're actually good at Chemistry; you shouldn't have a problem."

Gabriella smiled. "That doesn't mean I don't hate it. It's still a ton of work that I don't have the patience for."

"Oh, save it for someone who is actually terrible at Chemistry…like me!"

Gabriella giggled. "You're not terrible, Tay. You'll get it eventually," she answered, suddenly cut off when she bumped into something hard. "Ouch!"

The object turned around, grabbing her arm, steadying her as she tried to find out what happened. She rubbed her shoulder as she looked up to see spiky almost black hair and the bluest ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. Troy Bolton looked down at the petite girl he had collided with, an unreadable look on his face. "Were you looking?" he questioned her sharply.

"Excuse me?! You act like that was completely my fault."

Troy raised his eyebrow at the attitude the girl had used when she spoke back to him. "Whatever. I'm sorry. No one's hurt? Then good, we can move on from this attitude problem you have." He turned to walk away, but Gabriella wasn't about to let it go that easily.

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest as she faced his back. She shot a look of disbelief at Taylor, who just shrugged and made the smart choice to stay out of it. "I do not have an attitude problem, you're just a jerk."

"Quit while you're ahead," he called back as he walked away from her still. "You know nothing about me."

"Well neither do you, so how can you just assume that I have an attitude problem?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm done talking."

"As if! I'm not!," she spoke stubbornly.

He groaned, stopping and turning to face her. "Clearly, I can see that. Seriously what do you want?

"I want to know what your problem is."

"Don't have one," he replied simply. "Are we done now? I really have no desire to be here."

Gabriella didn't know what else to say to him following that. "I.. I don't…"

"Thanks a lot, I've got places to be," he informed her before finally turning and walking off in the direction of where he needed to be.

Gabriella stood speechless as Taylor joined her side. "As if you didn't already figure it out, that's the legendary Troy Bolton."

"What's his deal?"

Taylor shrugged. "No one knows but the kids he hangs out with. He's super secretive and super quiet when it comes to most things. Most people don't mess with him, which is why I'm surprised there wasn't a bigger blow up on you."

"So what, people are scared of him?"

"You've been here how long, Gabs? You should have at least met him once by now."

Gabriella shrugged. "Guess that was my once, but I don't get what's so special about him."

"Beats me. Maybe it's the mystery. You know girls like those mysterious bad boys. And Bolton is definitely both of those."

"Bad boy?"

"Mhmm," Taylor nodded, a quick glance at her best friend. "And don't get any ideas. Curiosity killed the cat."

Gabriella ignored the underlying message from her friend as the bell rang and she went on to class. "Cats have nine lives, Tay. It's perfectly fine."

Taylor rolled her eyes, figuring Gabriella would say something similar to that and continued to her class as well. That girl was something special, that's for sure.

~FBH~

Gabriella sat at the kitchen table with her laptop later that night while her mom worked on dinner. Andrew Montez walked into the house, his bag trailing behind him.

"Hey Mama," he called out, walking in and giving his mom a quick kiss. "Gabs."

"Hey honey, more laundry?"

"You know it," he grinned at her. "What are you doing," he asked his sister, peering over her shoulder at her laptop screen.

"Hey!" she replied, her hand shutting the screen as she glared at her brother. "Stop being nosey."

Drew rolled his eyes at her defensiveness. "Well hello to you too, my darling sister."

"Would you like something?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nope," Drew surrendered, holding his hands up as he backed away from her, taking his bag toward the direction of the laundry room. "I guess I'll just do my laundry and go then, since I'm not wanted here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Isabella smirked at the interaction of her kids as she mixed the pot of beef stew on the stove. "So classes going well Drew?"

"Sure," he called back from the laundry room.

"That means he's flunking out," Gabriella commented from her seat at the table.

"Shut up!" Drew said walking back into the kitchen and bumping his sister.

"Ow, you imbecile. Don't touch me."

"Blah, blah, blah," He responded, looking over her shoulder at the conversation she was having with her best friend. "Tell Taylor to tell Kelly I said hey."

"Go away!" She shouted, pushing his shoulder away from her.

He laughed. "It was a simple request to say hello."

"Only because you desperately want to get into her pants," Gabriella snorted, making her mother raise her eyebrows.

Drew turned around to his mother. "She's joking. I don't want to get into anyone's pants."

"Yeah, best give up those dreams now, because it'll never happen. Taylor says so herself."

Drew bumped her again. "That's insulting. I'm sure Kel thinks I'm cute."

Gabriella turned to look at her brother. "Why…would she think…you of all people to be….cute? She's on a whole different level than you. "

"She's a mature woman who…makes me very attracted to her…"

"She's Taylor's sister, that's so gross." Gabi says turning back to her conversation with Taylor.

Drew leans over her shoulder once again. "Whatever, hate all you want to." There was an awkward silence while he read her conversation and then furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Troy Bolton? Why are you talking about him?"

"Drew, go away!"

"Not before you tell me why you're talking about Bolton."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you even know him?"

"Don't worry about it," he covered. "I just know that whatever it is that you have to do with him, it better end."

Isabella turned to her children, curious about the sudden turn in the topic of conversation. "What's so wrong about this guy," she asked her son.

Drew seemed uncomfortable put in the spotlight to explain his reasoning's. "He's just not such a great kid."

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked him accusingly.

"I just know, okay. Stay away from him please."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. "Whatever, I'm going upstairs."

Isabella frowned. "What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," the teenager replied solemnly before disappearing to her room.

Her mother then turned to Drew, a little upset. "Why do you have to do that to her?"

Drew's eyebrows rose. "Do what?!"

"Mess with her like that. You know she hates it when you try and control her life."

"I'm not trying to…" he trailed off, seeing the look on his mother's face. "Well what else am I supposed to do? Dad's obviously not here to do it."

Isabella sighed, running a hand over her face and turning away from her son. "I get that, but you're not her father, you're her brother. Remember that. Now go ahead and finish your laundry, dinner will be done in a half hour."

Drew sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue anymore with his mother. It wasn't that he was trying to be a father to his sister, but he would be a fool to ignore that they'd gone through enough drama already as a family. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to come into their lives and hurt his sister as their father had.

So as he walked away to go finish laundry as his mother had instructed, he wondered offhandedly about the thoughts running through his sister's mind. She was stubborn, he knew that and the more he told her not to do someone, the more she was going to do just the opposite of what he said. Unfortunately he had a past with Troy and due to his experiences, he was the last person he wanted his sister to have affiliations with. For now, it looked like he would have to keep a close eye to make sure she didn't dig herself into a hole she couldn't get out of.

_**Well hello! So I know this took a while, and I take full responsibility, but I'm still getting used to my job and school at the same time. I'm getting some of it down, but bear with me and I'm sure I won't be using it as an excuse anymore once October gets here. Which, btw, happy September everyone!**_

_**So now that you've read, do me a favor-hit that REVIEW button and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Hey! So I know it's been a while - longer than a month...possibly longer than 2 months now. But I'm working on getting my life together. I'm balancing work, school, typing and idk if you have ever heard of the saying "You want sleep, good grades, and a social life. In college, you pick 2." It seems like depending on the week I'm sacrificing something different. Anyway, I'm going to try to update more frequently because one update every few weeks is so slack and I really do miss my stories. It's gotten to a point that I've almost forgotten and have to refresh myself to be updated on what I'm writing and if you think you don't like that, well neither do I.**_

**_So I appreciate all the support while I try to balance this new hectic part of my life. Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 3!_**

* * *

First Bad Habit

_**Previously**_

"_I want to know what your problem is."_

"_Don't have one," he replied simply. "Are we done now? I really have no desire to be here."_

_Gabriella didn't know what else to say to him following that. "I.. I don't…"_

"_Thanks a lot, I've got places to be," he informed her before finally turning and walking off in the direction of where he needed to be._

_Gabriella stood speechless as Taylor joined her side. "As if you didn't already figure it out, that's the legendary Troy Bolton."_

"_What's his deal?"_

_**xx**_

"_Troy Bolton? Why are you talking about him?"_

"_Drew, go away!"_

"_Not before you tell me why you're talking about Bolton."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you even know him?"_

"_Don't worry about it," he covered. "I just know that whatever it is that you have to do with him, it better end."_

* * *

_**At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet.**_

_**-Plato**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Gabriella sat in the library by herself the next day at school, thinking of just exactly what it was that was bothering her about bumping into Troy the previous day. It was strange that his presence had startled her so much, to the point where she was steady thinking and over thinking the situation. What was it about him? Just the reaction from both Taylor and Drew had her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she couldn't shake the feelings that made her thoughts run wild.

"Someone looks very, very deep in thought," Taylor commented as she appeared at the table Gabriella had situated herself at with boyfriend in tow and dropped her bag before sitting, Chad following her lead.

She shook her head. "Uh, yeah tons of homework."

Chad snorted. "Since when does the Gabstinator have to worry about homework? You ace EVERYTHING!"

She looked down at her lap with a shy smile. "You know me, freaking out about the G.P.A."

"As usual," Taylor teased. "You have nothing to worry about though."

The Latina stayed silent, quickly alarming her best friend. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked up. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Taylor studied her face, not believing a single word. "Is this about yesterday?"

Chad's interest was suddenly peaked. "What happened yesterday?"

"Don't worry about it," Gabriella attempted to cover up, but Taylor was quick to give a real answer.

"She bumped into Troy Bolton and ever since that's all she's been able to think about, I'm sure."

Gabriella groaned as Chad shook his head. "Bolton? Since when are you talking to Bolton?"

Gabriella shrugged. "We weren't really even talking, its not a big deal."

"So why are you acting like this?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella scoffed. "Like what, Tay? I honestly don't see the big deal."

Chad eyed her cautiously, gauging her reaction as he spoke. "Troy doesn't exactly have the best reputation around here."

"Well a reputation is just a reputation right? There's not always truth to everything you hear."

"I don't know Gabs, I've seen and heard some pretty wild things."

"Well what exactly has he done? I feel like everyone's had the same reaction to him, but no one can explain why."

"He's not a good guy…"

"Did he hurt someone?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then what is it?" When neither of them answered, but only looked back at her she, folded her arms across her chest, clearly catching an attitude now. "Seriously, I don't get it. No one can give me a good enough reason why I shouldn't talk to Troy. And obviously, if there isn't a reason, why should I listen to a word anyone says."

By now, she had gotten the attention of the librarian, who was quick to shush her from behind the desk.

"Gabi, please," Taylor tried to convince her friend. "Just listen to us just this once. We know what we're talking about."

She shook her head. "How can you say that? Do you even know him? Who's to say that he's not a really great guy but he's just totally misunderstood. You and everyone else who' said something about him seem to think he's a criminal or something. Until someone can explain this to me, I'm not listening to anything any of you has to say. All your warnings are falling on deaf ears because I'm not interested."

"Miss. Montez!" came the shrill whisper of the librarian who had come over to their table with a second warning for the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Gabriella announced, grabbing her stuff and exiting with an attitude, leaving Chad and Taylor sitting at the table with the librarian looming over them. They looked to each other in awe, knowing that whatever it was that Gabriella was going to do next, was definitely not on a list of good.

~FBH~

Gabriella walked in a huff all the way to a private stairwell that was on the back end of school.

"Ugh!" She groaned, throwing her bag against the wall as she glanced around at her surroundings angrily.

"You seem angry," a voice spoke, making her jump and turn around to face the speaker, a little bit of surprise coming to her at seeing Troy Bolton himself on the stairwell, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"No shit Sherlock," she mumbled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall across from him.

He nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke in her general direction. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" She snarled at him before waving her hand around to clear the smoke. "Can you not give me lung cancer? Thanks."

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes replying in a monotone voice as he continued to smoke. There was an awkward silence that consisted of Gabriella staring at Troy while he continued taking drags and turned his head to avoid blowing in her face.

After a few more silent minutes of smoking and sulking, Gabriella caught his eye. "So…what's wrong with you?"

"Me?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

She scoffed. "You're smoking in the back stairwell and you're telling me something's not up?"

He chuckled. "This is a normal for me. It's you that looks like she has the problem. What's wrong with you?"

Gabriella bit her lip, not meeting his gaze as he seemed to be finishing up his cigarette.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I'm not exactly the best listener anyway."

She sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Just did."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," he smirked, seeing the look that crossed her face. "What is it?"

"Why don't people like you?"

He looked at her as if this were a surprise to him. "People don't like me? Wow!"

"Be serious!"

"So serious!" he answered, fiening shock.

She groaned. "Why am I even here talking to you?"

He shrugged. "Why are you?" Troy could feel the anger radiating off her, but for some reason, making and seeing her angry amused him.

"You just don't get it do you?"

He shook his head. "You came here asking me questions remember? I was here first, minding my business and suddenly you come up all angry and pissed off from whatever the fuck happened before you got here and you wanna take it out on me?"

"I'm not taking it out on you," she tried to defend herself.

He rolled his eyes, already a little annoyed. "Yeah? Then what are you doing here?"

She looked away from him and he could tell she was frustrated. "I just want answers!" she exclaimed.

"Answers to what?"

She sighed. "Everything. It's just…so confusing at this point. I don't know what I want."

"And how exactly do I fit into this equation?"

"I don't know!" she answered exasperated and then she looked up to meet his expectant face. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I'm just…"

"Looks like you really do have a problem.

Her silence after that made Troy stand up, taking this as his cue to leave. He moved a little closer to her, a somewhat concerned look on his face. "You gonna be okay?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Can't have someone find you here crying or something and then blame it on me, ya know?" he smirked at her, making her roll her eyes. "But you're right; why should I care?"

She watched as he started to walk toward the exit door from the stairs and had to hide the smile that she wanted to let take over her face. "Hey Troy?"

He turned, raising his eyebrows without saying a word.

"You're not as bad as people think you are," she admitted.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Don't spread that around."

She kept her eyes on him as he walked off, the door to the stairs slamming behind him as she let her mind wander into exactly what her next move with him was going to be.

Not once did she ever think to stay away, not even now.


End file.
